don't Listen To Your Grey Matter
by Immortal Puppet
Summary: Seto See Joey after a long time four years ot be exact. he realizes joey is different and he loves him non the less. with trials and braisn that wont shut up will seto get the boy? you'll have to find out revision three


Hello, this a story I wrote a while back this will be the third revision trying to make it sound good. And get all the points in . IO hope it is funny. This is a Joey X Seto Story no sex but it is yaoi this is suppose to be a one shot. But I'm not quite sure what it is... anyway enjoy. Please read then review

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, If I did I would be in Japan or Scotland right now living it up and then going to college. I own my ideas and the people I create. Which are plenty and usual resemble each other. And 'I rock the world Sideways walking backwards as I am Lost like a Wolf...'

Seto's P.O.V.

I ran into someone I knew from my childhood the other day. Joey wheeler, he went away for a while leaving the youthful minds of our town non stupefied. Well turns out Joey has done something unimaginable. He went to college and finished four years of school to become and Egyptologist. He only came back to domino so that he can finish the bills and settle things with his father. I can't believe everyone has moved away from Domino and leaving me alone to be well... alone obviously. They all filled into the college courses of Domino which surprised me sense Mokuba reported they all left. Damn him and his goody two shoes friends for being happy while I work my ass off to please the general public missing out on my brother life being unhappy. Watching him as he sat down in one of those college corses today I noticed his slight changes. His hair blonde as always was now in a ponytail and not that large bump of hair he used to have. And the smell of gel was now aftershave. Skulls on belt buckles and leather jackets? Although he looks adorable, yes I am admitting the mutt look sexy in the outfit. He looks to much like tv stars then he does Joey 'the mutt' Wheeler the one I mumbled on about in my sleep for years wishing I had any guts to tell him I'm sorry. Today he was reading one of those car magazine and Yugi clad in leather an d buckles like always hit him on the shoulder. The boy couldn't kill a fly for the longest time but now suddenly Yugi too had met a change. Joey didn't bat and eyelash at him his long blonde silks kept the magazine useful. While we sat waiting for the teacher the boy formally known as Jou was now a member of upper society he didn't even give me a comeback for my insult like had temporarily lost his mine and gained a bit of smarts all I received was a weird look. Was true that Joey grew up and I didn't that I'm hanging on to the past and doing this unhappy dance to myself? I was confused as all get out. I overheard him though as I battled my insides... to his friends he comments I need to grow up. So that answers my question. Damn Him I had half a heart to ask what in the hell changed him for the holy. The boy used to cuss like a sailor and be in trouble every day. When we got off school that day the question was bugging me. What did change him? I walked over to his friends and istood there in front of him as if belonged with them he turned to me slowly and Yugi greeted me happily. But I ignored him pushing him away with a slight wave of my hand. Then I asked him.

"What in the hell changed you in to a mature adult?" understand I said these words bitterly and with a icy feeling that left you aching for warmth. I was pissed at him he was changing my mind the mind I set on go from the day I owned the company. Now I just wanted to stop and understand life. Unlike I used to when he was Joey the mutt.

"Four years of people who rather study then get into trouble. I was forced to keep my mind on my work and no goofing off." what is wrong with him? The man found trouble by himself. He didn't need help from college stiffs. He then turned me and said. He turned then to me and said "Nice talking to you Set, but I have to head off to work. Don't have free time like some of some people." I think that was insult in it's self… I do to work. Or was he saying... I don't know and I don't care!! What was wrong with this world. I mean as soon as Joey leaves Yugi rushed home as well leaving a bewildered Ryou and Marik who wanted a insane case of ice cream. Guess whose buying. Yeah like I want to spend the rest of day off with... does Joey work here? I give a rare but charming smile. And no I didn't just jump in their air with large Anime eyes and clap my hands at the sight of seeing him again! NO, I didn't Liar's. all of you reader are liars! Humph!!! Anyways, we went over and there he was smiling in a dog costume well it was the ears nose paint and a bushy tail that hung low because else wise it get in the way. He looked like a blonde lab or maybe a golden retriever. I bought a puppy like that once and named him Jo-Jo because it reminded me of Joey. With chocolate brown eyes and blonde fur. It was a lab. It look beautiful he love sleeping on my stomach. He a bit old for it now but still cute when eh tries.

"Masters favorite dream come true to see his puppy working his tail off." Joey dared to laugh at my comment and ask the other two drooling morons what they wanted. What is wrong with him?!?! I did not say that so he could ignore it what happened to bad ass take no shit Jou ?All I have is Mr. Joseph, can I take your order so I can pay for a trip to Egypt and leave poor Seto to die and wilt alone! Do I look like I feel like wilting and Dyeing? Do I look like I want Jou? NO! I stormed off leaving some cash for the mooching idiot's. He was not getting the best of me.

Voice: "Liar."

Seto: 'Bite me, your just a voice in my head."

Voice: "No, I'm your conscience! There's a difference, you want the old Joey back because he was attractive and hot headed right?"

Seto: 'Didn't I say shut up?"

Voice: 'No you said bite me… Plus, Joey is different so you won't like him.."

Seto: 'You are the same voice that let's me think too much so I can't get what I want which is secretly Joey right?"

Voice: "Of course I'm the one that knows what you really want despite your tries of confessing to yourself what you think you want."

Seto: "Did that make any sense in your head?"

Voice: "Go ask yourself that question later when the side of you that agrees is out."

Seto: "That would be a no then, anyway I'm going to ignore you and shake Jou from his phase even if I have to take him over my knee!"

Voice: "You would like that wouldn't you!"

Seto: "Why do you think I said it dumb ass!"

Voice: "You just called yourself a dumb ass!"

Seto: "GET LOST!"

I was fuming, fuming so much I walked right past my car and on down the block. But, it was for the better be time I realized I was in front of my house I took myself back and that wasn't fun I was out of my vent and now bored to skull. I need a nap, I really had to stop talking to myself and if I don't I'd kill the voice. With drugs or alcohol... Which is less painful? I'll go for a small drink, a bath, and sleep… sounds reasonable right?

Voice: "No!"

Seto: "Shut up your nothing but talking air!"

Voice: 'Yes but I'm your talking air… Seto Kiaba!"

Seto: "Why did you just say my name?"

Voice: "I didn't… Seto Kiaba… MEEP, MEEP! Pay attention to your surroundings big blonde Mutt Alert!"

I looked up and saw Joey smiling there with his coat slung over his arm he looked cute when he did that. Rough meets gentlemanly. Any whose or what's ya ma call its and thingy ma jigs! My house was only an hour away. Why was he off work already did I forget something?

"Did you say something, I was drifting guess your brainlessness is cacheable." That was weak even the old Joey wouldn't touch that one. I was losing it, BEEEEEEEEP, Lost it! Sorry folks, show is over this kid has got to get some sleep. Some sleep will make the insanity go away. "Yea, the person I was filling in for came in after all so I was wondering if I could get a lift?" I pondered that, time will tell if time was meant to be on my side. By my side meaning he'll end up in my bed with me and absolutely in love with me forever! You got that I swear if Joey's smart then the Gods have melting brains.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do… I mean It shows, I walked two my house and back…"I even attempted a laugh, did you see that? Of course you didn't… He smiled! The corner of his mouth went up his pocket was full of hands and he blushed crimson for me…

Voice: "He's most likely embarrassed for you."

Seto: "STOP THAT! Your an insane drama queen whose never right and you just hate that."

Voice: "Hey I told you not to play with fire didn't I you should have listened you wouldn't have burned your arm if you did."

Seto::rolls his eyes in his head:: "All the kids, now not to play with fire and don't run with scissors."

Voice: "Which by the way you did yesterday! MMMM, am I right or right? Yep, that's what that good taste is…"

I'm sick in my head I really am. I looked up to see Joey coming toward me. My heart raced, my eyes blinked I leaned forward to open the car door and POW. He got in.. Sirously he just got in... I blink shutting the door and I too get to my car as quick as I could. Sure it slammed his door and rushed to mine but, I'm a gentleman in a hurry to get a rogue. Yay for me!

"Set?" I looked up as I turned the car on, put in drive looked both ways trying to take my sweet T… What the fuck was that? I turned to look over my shoulder to see he had climbed into the back seat. "I'm gonna rest wake me when we get to your house." MMMMMYYYY WHAT? My house? I don't own a house. I don't own anything. I'm sorry I sold it last night on EBAY I lied I was just really sad to lose it… Sorry Jou got to take you to your house Oki as a doki? No I didn't just say that… Blinks again.

"Wanna just drive around so you can sleep a while longer?" Jou mumbled something like a yes. I turned back and saw him shivering in the back. I was not about to turn down the chance to give my white sleeveless long neck trench coat to him or see him in it. You could just see the tip of his head it smother him really. But he moaned something about good and smell and snuggled in it. You bet my heart went flip flop flip flop like the clock on my desk that deiced it was to quiet and I could hear all the way in china if I listened hard enough. That thing was annoying. So, we drove all the way to nowhere. I ran out a gas about a half an hour in and stopped at a small gas station in who knows where. Jou took the liberty of getting lost when I came back I sat there and waited until a very impatient car deiced it was time for me to move. So I drove to the spots beside the door and waited… And waited… Still waiting. Here I'm waiting. What did he die or something. Really I hope he didn't. I check the map… Three times and made a nice root that would go around the block up into the countryside and back down town to my house. Unless he wanted to tell me where exactly it is he lived. I'm not his keeper… But I would like to know so I can be in the neighborhood everyone once in a while. He wouldn't by that... would he?

Voice: "Ever good future boyfriends knows these things to surprise the loved one when they get together."

Seto: "Fact number one, you make up things more then you tell the truth."

Voice: "Hello! Remember when you were sick and delirious and you where watching talk shows?."

Seto: "No, should I?"

Voice: "Well no, because you were so out of it you barley new what time it was which you got wrong it was a three not an eight. Mr. un-studious was in that day… Anyway, I paid attention and kept the how to surprise your man or woman with out creeping them out. You would be surprised at how many man and woman are very creepy. Remember that same day you watched what people would do for Money On The Jane P. show?"

Seto: "No, I was out of it you just SAID THAT!… ::glares:: Anyway so what your saying you actually stored useful tips in there. But, you are really saying is, you never told me this before is because you don't want me a Joey to hook up."

Voice: "Yes, guess what also?"

Seto: "What?"

Voice: "You and Joey are not meant to be and I'm right about this I have a gut feeling."

Seto: "Are you sure you're not my 'I don't want to be hurt again by someone I love because I might just break down and kill myself resulting in world destruction when the Evil decides to try and reign free voice?"

Voice: "Almost positive…"

Seto: "You should have that checked into, you very close in that department have you been talking to that voice lately?"

Voice: "No, but you should he's got great idea's on interior spaces."

Seto: "So do I, and your not in it…"

I looked around, and this growing feeling that Joey wasn't coming back any time soon was gnawing at me. Call the lifeguard he's fallen in! I started my track back into the store looking around down the isles from in front of the doorway. The chatty friendly bored looking girl at the front was eyeing me again with that 'come and walk my way handsome' smile you get from drooling life draining Fang Girls in Horror fan fictions that usually have no horror what's so ever in them. Except the fang girl parts. I walked that way, stopping to looked around carefully… Don't want to have to make a trip to her if not necessary.

"Hi." She flashed her eyelashes like opening and closing a garage door. See you can't like a girl when you make her flirting sound so mundane. Damn, oh well. I smile inwardly pleased at that though. Sarcastic features are overloading must concentrate… Think, think harder, what was I doing before being sarcastic and had to update my file systems? Looking for Jou. Oh Yea.

"Have you seen a boy with a blonde ponytail with a skull buckle?" She put a thin finger to her chin and giggled.

"No, but I saw a blonde wearing a ridiculous looking white coat." She blinked, then flashed her eyelashes open and shut again and again until I scowled at the candy.

"I'll tell myself you hate it next time I wear it…" she pouted then abruptly realized my answer, my coat, yes stupid teenager. "Where did he go?" She pointed to the bathrooms. I growled at the man who sat behind me obviously the green car who got so impatient waiting for me to move my black Kia Rio. It was just my bored of the other cars car, suppose to belong to Mokuba when he grows up car. Heading back, I hear a voice a very angry voice. He was talking on the phone nothing obvious about it or anything.

"DAD! I can't believe you… You bastard, what the hell? What right do you have throwing out my stuff?" A long silence, the boy huffed. "It was there sense when? Wrong, I put it all there yesterday. Thanks to Serenity I could have lost all that stuff. Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything wrong! SHUT UP! YOU'RE TO DRUNK TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE… DAD!" The boy huffed again then a line of choice curse words were being admitted and not from Joey; the curses were muffled but you could hear the elderly voice that used them. "I can't come home? I'm, I'm on a date… No not with Kiaba, I'm not gay dad I swear. Serenity? Serenity what? She, I promise dad! Uh, I'm on a date with B-Bakura she's Ryou sister… Yea, I know sweet guy doesn't want to admit it kind of scared of her sometimes. Sweet lass most of the time. You what? When? Why? DAD! I'm not… Don't call me that!" Then he was silent slamming the phone back on the hook with a fierce growl it shook me to my core. Staring at the fridge that held the drinks, I walked back slowly looking around as if just walking up and sighed.

"Where did you go America? I was waiting for you for a year?" Down boy, he just got off the phone with a drunk nazi or something. Jeez I just want to… Round my gang up and bust caps in his ass stomach and head until his body is shattered and sent to hell. Die evil Nazi

"Uh?" He didn't even seemed ready to speak to anyone yet. Poor guy, was rattled like a snakes tail. Poor guy??? stop that hes not ten he can handle himself. While you handle is father.

Voice: "Are you going to spank him to?"

Seto: "bad picture bad picture."

Voice: "I'm not the one that said you would earlier."

"Anyway, Joey I have a small root planed out for us so we'll be back by dinner. If you still wanna go? I bought food, and drinks, I got cool music, and we even have magazines…" He looked at me bewilder, like he was saying are you still talking. "Or we can talk about things…" I mumbled leaving him to follow me out. He did look cute in my jacket I just might… Coat I said Coat. I just might let him keep it how can I unexpectedly do that? With out him realizing he's still wearing it?

Voice: "Distract him then drive off like a wild man!!!"

Seto: "Did you get that from you talk shows too?"

Voice: "No, but he'll think your crazy and that means he won't like you."

Seto: "Your and Arse in a half you know that?"

Voice: "Speaking of English you know the call it tubes instead of Subways? The American's call it subways because according to this book you read last week by the a Authoress by the name of Black Starr American's don't' say things like tubes and carriages(Trains) because they slanged things up for the new world."

Seto: "I'm never thinking to myself again, never."

We sat in the car while I made sure the root was fine that we were going to take. He started on food switched to sleeping went for music and basically did anything but talked. That wasn't good for me because my head was yelling at me.

Voice: "Ooh turn it up I love this song!"

I did and as for my head ached it went madly insane. I had to it drown out the sick minded way I was thinking lately contradicting myself. I was sure I wasn't sure of it… I was going to scream though. That I was sure of. Before my head could think I was singing out loud to the song. Of course my head couldn't think it was also enjoying the song. HOLY METLING GODS HELP ME!

'I feel like I was here a long time ago

The classroom colored in the direction of the setting sun

to Everyone who pointed and laughed at the bangs you cut too short and

To be me as myself and recklessly only looking ahead.' Sure I was a bit off, only a bit but Joey seemed to get along with it. He started in singing also and really wanted to hear it… Hehe, because if it is really good I'm getting a privet performance.

Voice: "Before or after you spank him? Or during?"

Seto: "Who let you back in?"

Voice: "You did? You need a good argument or you will argue with Jou who doesn't want to."

Seto: "Your changing me to be like Jou so you can help me get him? You're on my side?"

Voice: "If you want to fall on your face. Fine! break your heart in half! I don't care. I'll just be laughing my arse off when it happens…"

Seto: "I can't break my heart it two."

Voice: "And just why the hell not?"

Seto: "Because as the great Authoress/songster said in a song she wrote. 'Your beautiful, will you break my heart will you break my heart in two. I doesn't matter if we don't last I give you half and you can have the rest if you deiced that we are right. So if comes to happen soon that we do not belong you can never break my heart in two again. Cause, on the first day I met you, you ran away with my heart I managed thankfully to get back half for the time being. I gladly give you half so you know that I love you and when you feel that we are right I'll give you the rest. But, when and if the time has come that we shall part our ways It is easy and said and done you can't break my heart again. It will hurt for the time that you left me to die but with a few staples of life I'll be back to my old ways!"

Voice: "Bra-Freaking-VO… You managed to make me cry and I don't like it!"

Seto: "Well sit in the darkness and think about what you just discovered… By the way when I get broken hearted who do you thinks going to be left with the pieces to clean up?"

Voice: "ME???"

Seto: "Yep, so you better hope we stay as two, or you'll be in hearts broken Resort with a very sad Seto."

My thoughts went back to Joey who played the song again and was already at the part I left him at when my voice beckoned.

'Without giving up yourself this time to not notice you are being protected the coordinates that everyone turns toward are different but our medley of HEART is the same now, isn't it the long road is forever not being joined and not being separated.' I joined Jou on this one, he looked at me as if I was messing up his thoughts of sorrow but I didn't give a hoot this was my favorite song. Don't laugh at me I didn't say hoot! Do I look like an owl?'

'To be you as yourself is what dream do you want to see?

everything I can do is all prepared even though I can't say it with my mouth time is passing little by little my bangs are down to my eyelids

Surely without changing where they touch the evening wrapped up everyone to be me as myself and something continuing to be lonely

without giving up yourself this time is knowing the answer, from now until forever.' Jou looked at me again, this time he had a peaceful look on his face. Conversation time I'm bored of my head.

"I know not the greatest voice but I like to hear my self sing badly so I know I'm human." Jou laughed, but he stared out the window compliment time? Yep, I thought so. "You on the other hand, have a beautiful voice… I mean manly voice." Yea, that didn't fly he just stared out the window. What now? Something had got to get the fighting spirit back in him… Dare I?

Voice: "Use that brain and ask questions you dumb, dumb!"

Seto: "You just called your self a dumb, dumb".

I mentally stuck out my tongue on that one. Yea, that's telling him.

Voice: "I can't be, I'm the one who came up with the smart answer to your problem."

Seto: "Am I always this difficult?"

Voice: "Yup!"

Seto:" God, I'm… God no wonder Joey didn't like me!"

I braced my self for I was about to be… Dun, dun, Dun… Concerned. With a big chest that most super hero seem to have when introduced thus showing there name on there chest as if you can't figure it out when they save the day. People have to be idiots sometimes. Any whose and what's N jigs. I braced myself

"Joey?" He mumbled slightly a hump what sound that kind sound like snarling. "I'm trying here but your not helping… If left alone with my brain any longer I'm going to snap and that's just not right… I already found out I have a sick and twisted brain… You got help my Jou talk to me…"

"Don't feel like talking Set sorry…"

"Hey Jou?"

"What?"

"If I talk will you listen?"

"Yes!" Okay, so what to talk about maybe if I start with your sexy as a hellcat you once were or I liked you better but you changed… No, I'll start with Super man met the why questionnaire. Questionnaire may be taken at a later time…

"Okay, so I was thinking in my head lately you changed… I deemed that as a very bad thing a very bad, bad the Gods destroy planet in attempt to take over type thing…" Got his attention now switch to a question not really about him. "You know why in movies does the evil guy try to destroy the world when he want s to run it? Is it A) trying to say hay look what I can do bow to me or B) I'm an idiot and now have to make my own breed of super human that in return kill the evil guy and take over the world. I thinking it's B because…" Jou glared as if he was trying to speak and I just walked over to him and started telling about trivial non important stuff.

"Seto… Why is it bad that I've changed?" He looked pointedly at me then my window which tends to be his lovable main focused like my job only not so lovable.

"Because, then there no one to fight with… No one hot headednd jumps to save the day usually doesn't but is still the best big former bully a friend could have and occasionally have a good idea. Be the lovable mutt that ever one adores and drools on more then he drools hisself about food. Plus, you know you act clone-ish and is that the real master plan of world dominators to clone everyone replace them until he can slowly brainwash them all to is bidding. Then rule the world until they realize it's to late and the super human breeds who destroy the master and rule the world still enslaving the lesser people." I looked over, there was that look again, he wants to talk but I'm ranting and raving and forcing him to talk. I'm so evil, I'm so rule the world evil.

Voice: "How Evil Master?"

Seto: "SOOOOOOOOO, Evil as in major evil here…"

Voice: "Yea I got shen-gong-woo shivers from your evilness."

Seto: "What kind? shut up! I'm not an anime nerd you ass!."

Voice: "What happen to ARSE?"

Seto: "I kicked it out along with you."

"SETO!" I jumped five feet luckily still driving on the right side of the road, any swerves? no… Oh no Joey is ticked off Crap… Mending time. Joey is ticked?

"Yes, I told you my head is thinking and I want to talk so it will stop doing that… Continue young one."

"Lovable? Young one? Seto what are you trying to say besides what your new master plan is?" I blinked, I blinked again and again and again and again… My plan is world domination now is it? Then Joey is my WARPRIZE!

"Joseph Wheeler, You're a loveable guy I don't deny that okay… In times I was just a cold hearted bastard with no feelings but you and Yugi and the Cherry Chipper Cupid Sisters really got to me… Joey your, more then a Mutt to me you're my Mutt your someone that can not so equally hold a fight with someone that's different in ever aspect and yet your perfect for me." Jou mouth gaped, I saw it was flung open and I knew it was something I shouldn't have done. Sneaky a hand into his I returned to my ranting, I knew he was speechless so I try and draw the subject off words and have my conscience hit it with a few powerful lighting attacks. "You know, if there a great evil they just slowly kill people with a poison like a very rare one. Then you slowly kill people and then when you have a small town hostage you make your demands. That's how you really shake a story but then you need goons to hold your town. So that's when you, just before you make your demands you need to make the super mutants to protect you… Basically if you make them stupid it would be easy but if you make them super smart so they can out wit anyone your screwed." I looked over he was twitching, his eye was going up down up down… Was that because I keep interrupting his part of the conversation?

Voice: "No you finally fried his brain."

Seto: "Haha, you don't get it do you? I just confessed and he didn't turn me down. But, then I didn't give him much choice did it?"

Voice: "Your crazy, lunacy has invaded! He thinks your nuts…"

Seto: "You think I'm nuts because you don't want us together. But, he still hasn't turned me down so… in the words of Black Starr Ha, I win."

Voice: "You know I wondered why they voted you to be head of the body but now I get it… Because, it's just funny to see you destroy yourself. Your brain is mush!"

Seto: "No... NOW shut up hes trying to speak!"

I stared at him waiting but his mouth just slowly mouthed the words. He was dumb founded he had nothing to say. I choked back a sob, if he turned me down I'd go insane more then I already am. I will! I promise!

"Hand me a drink Jou?" Jou did but he didn't say anything he stared out the window watching it as if he didn't he'd die. AHHH, What the hell was that? I stopped the car with a screech peering over the hood of my car. It was a small puppy with brown fur and large blue eyes. Jou hopped out of the car and picked it up after reading the nametag. He didn't say anything sitting back in his chair and shutting his door.

"Whose is it?" I asked slowly.

"Mine. My dad must of kicked it out with out tying him up." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Your fucking dad is a lunatic! The poor thing could have been killed your ass of Father could have been associated with murder; I hope he knows." Jou looked over, I went to far. I don't know why but I did. He had this defending his dad look in his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but, this is my run on conversation so he can shut it. "Sorry, I guess it's I have a sympathy for dogs… Especially when parents or kids don't care of them… Um, Like your father or so I heard from Yugi. I have a dog it's blond with brown eyes and I named him Mutt or he has a different name but I just keep calling him Mutt." His mouth opened again to speak but like I said before he can shut it. Which he did when he saw my hands banging on the steering wheels after starting the car again. Music Time!

'In the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless

To live unnoticed, I deserted a happiness that was relying with pretense and dancing to what was merely an illusion at the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face. We embrace our dreams and run through the wavering facade, that's right this thought that I've kept shut in my chest since some other day. I'll grip it once more now warriors who finished fighting flocked together tonight how many times do we overcome, will we find the answer? Continuing across the distant sky, a dream we can't see all the way through is weeping in the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless, that's right. I'll hold back my many tears that would spill out and aim for tomorrow. What I didn't say in the days before, I want to present it to you today.'

Jou didn't speak for the rest of the ride which was short when he suddenly yelled at me to stop. I looked at the old beaten in shack that was his home? That was… His home? That place looked shit infested, I turned to see him get out waving and running up to the house. That was the time I deiced it was time for his father to die. His father walked up slapped him, head he was flung to the ground and he locked eyes with me. Me, because I was walking up to the house with a look plastered that said die-you-bastard. I stalked up to him, when I noticed the pleading look in Jou's eyes to stop. But, I was to mad to stop I was infested with the stupid plead to fight. I haven't fought my own battles like this in ever he was going down. AND DOWN HE WENT! I punched him as my first move he sucked in an awkward breath and slumped against the wall.

"You fucking Bastard, no one touches Jou like that you hear me?" I screamed obviously loud because a few people gathered; I didn't care! I was defending my Mutt, the one no one was going to touch. He got up staggering he was dead drunk! Looking at him I pitied him I wondered why Jou put up with it. That stupid ass bastard needs to die, He came at me with a body slam but missed by a mile I took a few steps forward and kicking him. It was a wild and an unfair fight. He laid breathing heavily on the grass bleeding. Jou stood by the door watching wide eyed. "The next time you deiced to drink just remember I will kick your ass again!" I walked over To Jou daring to touch him. What if he was mad at me for beating up his father.

"I… You… I thought you… Would get your ass kicked… But you…" I smiled kissing him on the check.

"Jou, love can make you strong... do you.. Uh? Wanna spend the night at... you know my place?" Jou shook his head.

"Nah, I have… Stuff to do."

"Excuse me? Anyway, don't think I pity you okay… I pity him because he's the ass that won't take care of you. Anyway, If you want to come over tonight just do it I'll let you in. Um, Or call me anytime… I will kick his ass again if you want!" Rambling, I quickly get out of there so he doesn't remember he's wearing my coat.

Voice: "Run!"

I slowly waved and walked over scaring his father on the way. It was a very good day for me or was it? Getting home I stared for my office. Hoping if I walked slow enough someone will put me out of my misery. My brain was at it again.

Voice: "He isn't going to come over or call!

Seto: "You heard him he thought I was going to get pummeled and I didn't… I defended him he was happy!"

Voice: "No, He's embarrassed that you can handle his father and he can't!"

Seto: "I…"

Oh shit what was I thinking. Time for some… Eww I have to talk to… GROSS!!!!!. Anzu Gardner.

"Gardner, Flower shop and Home?" A cherry voice answered, I sucked in a breath and started slowly this was a one time thing.

"You may not under any normal on non normal way tell any body. Promise me?"

"Kiaba?"

"PROMISE ME!" She mumbled a promise listening intently now. "I will dismember you if you do and anyone who knows… Joey's father hates gays and he thinks Joey is one with me and I want to be with him but his father doesn't want us to be together. I told him he didn't answer I beat up drunk dad to a bloody pulp and he looked shocked that I managed such a feat now what?" Tea, mind could be heard a mile away if you listened closely enough. You could tell the wheels where squeaking.

"Okay, as Black Starr once said… Your heart is the start of very long journey towards the woods of a very long maze lost like a wolf you trying to breath until you find the man of your dreams. Which means your now lost in a maze every turn you make is depending on if you get him or not. The outcome shows that you found your man and he's with you. So right now you're at the cross roads of right and left and you are in the middle of getting that man."

"Alright? The Black Starr girl is weird…" Tea nodded as if he could see her and started again.

"What you have to do is write a note explaining your feelings and then ask him to reply. Just wait, don't bug him don't pester him. Don't talk to him unless he talks to you or you have to. Got me… Then you'll know where you are in your maze." She hung up thinking she actually helped, but she didn't. I'm still screwed up and how was he going to explain his feelings? He didn't know what they were exactly.

Dear Jou,

You know me, I'm Kiaba the one who previously acted as if he hated your guts be began feeling other things like love. Who figured I could love you or anyone I was cold hearted and you hot headedness melted me to the core. Thank You I now see more then gray, black, and white. What I'm trying to say is this… I love you with my heart and soul… Tell me please your feelings I'll wait until your ready. I'll wait until you love me back. I'll wait forever and ever. AND EVER!

I gave it to him in school the next day and waited for almost three days before he wrote back. It was amazing I actually didn't see him as often as I thought in those three days and then at lunch he walked over with my coat on looking so handsome.

"Here…" That's all he said. He walked off and started out to the courtyard with his friends. I didn't want to open it… What if he rejected me. But, Black Starr was right or was it Anzu who told me? You'll never get out of the maze by not knowing. I… I slowly opened the letter and read it my eyes bulging the size of a bowling ball.

Dear Set,

My father is now a recovering alcoholic thanks to you and the ass kicking you gave him. Thank you, As for loving you… I'm still not sure if I can. My father feels strongly about this kind of stuff and I would not have any place to go when he kicks me out. Love Jou.

Seto: "WHAT! Well he loves me but he not going to be with me… That doesn't make any sense."

Voice: "Sure it does…"

Seto: "Does this mean I'm out of the maze?"

Voice: "No, you didn't get the man."

Seto: "Well, I will get my man if he wants to be happy!"

Voice: "Made no sense."

Seto: "Made plenty you just didn't pay close enough attention."

I stormed out of the building searching the front and the back yard. He was sitting with Anzu and Yugi and they were laughing. Well Jou wasn't and Yugi had a thoughtful expression but there was Anzu her face a blast of laughter. I walked over to them and indeed she was telling them how I asked for help. She's going down!

"ANZU You cherry chipper freak of nature!" Her eyes went big as she scrambled to her feet. Looking around panicked. "You promised! I should kicked your ass!" Jou stood up putting a hand on my shoulder.

Seto: "NO! What now?"

Voice: "You might have actually got through to him swallowing your pride and dislike for Anzu might have got you a timeless place inside of his heart."

Seto: "Didn't I already have that?"

Voice: "Even more so."

Seto: "Did I ever say I don't like you?"

Ignoring the distaste in my brain I looked over staring at the boy who claimed my heart and set it free just as easily.

"Seto, please don't. Anzu was just telling me because she knows we belong together." I looked over at Anzu who had this long ranged stare in her eyes. Her mind was working on a get away scheme. "I'm glad she told me." I stared at him for the longest time, why? I was on a power trip a very healthy one. I should get it out of my system! I want a power trip!

"Joey you won't go out with me why is it a good thing!?!?!?!?"

"Because…" Because? You see if you stop my power trip you get yelled at and I'm in a mood all day! Stupid Mutt, damn it! Damn it!

"If you don't want to deal with your father kicking you out come live with me…" I walked off. Not wanting to hear anything else from the two people that were annoying me most. Joey defended Anzu and pushed me away. Anzu told secrets and was to Chipper. GOD! MEN AND WOMAN ARE SCREWING ME OVER!

Voice: "You would like that if Joey screwed you. … ... ... ... HELLO? Seto ::voice makes taping sound::

I started walking away back into the school when a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me around to face them. Jou, his eyes darted around as if he was paranoid. He looked extremely scared.

"You mean it?" He asked finally… Mean what?

"Huh?" Then it hit me and I nodded my head wildly. "Yes, you can live with me." My heart melted, my lips smiled, and my head was swimming with thoughts of… Hehe well guess. I got Jou and that all that matters in the words Of Black Starr this rocks the world Sideways. Joey smiles up at me. I'm glad some things haven't changed he is still shorter then me. I kiss him on the cheek. "I love you." With a wide smile much like the old jou he replies. "I love you. And I'm sorry." I look at him oddly. "Why?" "That you had to go through Anzu to get me to see what I have been missing." I just smile.

And remember don't listen to your grey matter... cause it only makes things harder.

Black Starr: thank you, I thank you for reading and I thank you for reviewing. Email me at yes I'm mentioned in this Starr a lot. Lol I thought it would be cute. think si think and sing.

I know Anzu last name isn't Gardner but I do that for all my fics I make one part of name Japanese and the other American. Hehe, thank you for reading how did you like it? R&RR&RR&RR&R R&R&R&R&R&R&R. I might make it that I write a epilogue so you know if Joey got kicked out or not. But, your creative and if you want you can write one for your self… but, your have to let me read it of course so I can approve it… Thank you and all a good night.


End file.
